Je l'aime et pourtant
by X-Yoru-X
Summary: Luciole aime Shinrei, mais ce dernier ne fais que l'insulter, alors lulu décide de mettre à exécution son plan pour ne plus souffrir... Dernier chapitre en ligne! venez lire!
1. Chapter 1

Je l'aime et pourtant 

POV: Luciole

Il faisait nuit. Je regardai les étoiles tout en pensant à lui.

-"Ce n'est pas normale" pensai-je en me levant. "Je l'aime et ce n'est pas bien… Je ne peux pas l'aimer! C'est contre nature! C'est mon frère… Et il ne m'aime pas… Il m'insulte et me provoque en duel sans se soucier de mes sentiments. De toute façon, qui pourrait se soucier de moi?"

Dans les couloirs sombres du clan des mibus, je marchais seul, quand soudain je bousculai quelqu'un, qui eu pour effet de me faire sortir de mes pensées.

-Fais un peux attention ! Idiot ! Dit-il sèchement.

-Désolé Shinrei. Murmurai-je doucement.

-Ça ne sert à rien de dire pardon quand le mal est déjà fait ! Répliqua t-il.

-Je t'aie fais mal ? Dis-je inquiet.

-Non, mais c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé ! Tu es vraiment un imbécile ! Tu ne mérites pas de faire partie des cinq planètes !

-"Il m'insulte de nouveau… Il ne m'aime pas… Je vais voir le Roi Rouge pour devenir plus fort et si je rate, je mourrai, ce sera déjà ça !"

-Que fais-tu là, Keikoku ? Me demanda-t-il plus gentiment.

Je levai mes yeux vers lui.

-Je réfléchissais.

-Tu sais réfléchir ? Toi ? Laisse moi rire ! Dit-il méchamment

-"Pourquoi je l'aime? Nous sommes si different! "

-Bonne nuit Keikoku! Ne te perd pas en route! Fit-il en séloigant.

Bientôt il ne fut plus qu'une ombres parmis les autres. Alors seulement je m'éloignai, tours perdu dans mes pensées…

-"_Je suis seul, je deviendrai le plus fort en restant seul, je serai fort tout en n'ayant personne à aimer, telle est ma vie et mon destion!_ "


	2. Chapter 2

_note: désolée de ce retard j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!!!_

POV Luuciole

Voilà, cela faisait un an que le clan Mibu avait été vaincu, et tout se déroulait normalement. Kyo et Yuya formait enfin un couple, normal, depuis le temps qu'ils se tournaient autour… En tout cas, ils étaient inséparables à présent…

Aujourd'hui ou plutôt cette nuit, j'observais les étoiles, comme il y a cinq ans. Certes aux yeux des gens je pouvais paraître heureux, mais en fait c'était le contraire… chaque nuit je m'éloignais d'eux et restais seul pour penser et à ce moment, les blessures de mon cœur meurtri reprenaient le dessus …Le jour je me cachais derrière un masque d'imbécillité et d'indifférence. Parfois je me surprenais même à verser quelques larmes. Et à chaque fois je les essuyais rageusement car c'était une marque de faiblesse et que mon souhait le plus cher était de surpasser Kyo… En tout cas c'était le cas il y a un an… Maintenant je n'aspirais plus qu'a rester auprès de la personne qui m'était la plus chère…

-« Shinrei… »murmurai-je.

Malgré qu'il ne me montrait aucun signe d'affection autre que de la fraternité, je continuais à l'aimer…

-« Arg …» Fis-je en portant ma main à mon cœur « Encore cette douleur, pourquoi ? Pourquoi ai-je ça ? Je ne comprend pas pourquoi cela fais aussi mal à chaque fois que je pense à lui… Pourquoi mon cœur se serre et que j'ai l'impression de mourir… ?»

Et à nouveau des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, mais cette fois je ne tentai rien pour les arrêter… Soudain elles s'arrêtèrent aussi vite qu'elles n'étaient venues… J'avais pris une décision, j'allais tout lui dire et s'il venait à me dire que ses sentiments et contraires aux miens, je mettrais à exécution mon plan pour ne plus souffrir. Et même si c'était lâche de la part d'un des quatre sacrés du ciel, j'irais jusqu'au bout…

P.O.V Shinrei 

Je l'avais à nouveau suivis, et encore une fois il avait pleurer, comme un enfant innocent, cherchant de l'amour et lâché trop tôt dans un monde injuste… Là tout se que je pouvais faire, c'était le regarder verser des larmes qui ne devraient même pas exister… Là tout se que je voulais faire c'était le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler. Je le vis se lever et se diriger vers le campement provisoire que nous avions installé en attendant la prochaine ville. J'attendis quelques minutes avant de faire moi-même demi-tour. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées et ne le vis pas. Je le percutai.

-« KUSO !!!! Quel est l'enflure qui est resté dans le chemin ? » Fis-je.

-« Shinrei ? Que fais-tu ici ? » Me demanda-t-il.

-« J'ai encore le droit de me promener, non ? » Maugréai-je.

-« Oui mais… »

-« Et toi, que fais-tu ? Tu ne dors pas ? »

-« En quoi cela te regarde t-il ? Je suis assez grand que pour faire ce que je veux ! »

Je fus surpris par le ton froid qu'il avait utilisé et alors que j'allai répliquer, il me dit :

-« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te dire ça comme ça. En fait, je voulais te parler… Seul à seul… De quelques choses qui est importantes à mes yeux… »

-« Tu as un air sérieux… Cela ne te ressemble pas… »Dis-je ironique.

-« Oui, cela m'arrive et contrairement à toi j'arrive aussi à être gentil… »

Ce que je lui avais dit était parti tout seul et le pire c'est que je m'en voulais… J'eu un soupir à en fendre l'âme et lui dis :

-« Viens, on sera plus tranquille près du lac…»

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés, nous nous assîmes dans l'herbe fraîche et Luciole leva la tête pour regarder les étoiles. Puis il tourna la tête vers moi et se coucha dans l'herbe. Il eut un silence pendant quelques minutes, que mon frère brisa.

-« Es-tu déjà tombé amoureux ? »

Inutile de dire que je fus plus qu'étonné de sa question. Il me fallu plusieurs secondes pour que mes idées se remettent en place. Je lui dis presque en murmurant :

-« Oui. Cela m'est arrivé deux fois. La première est morte et la deuxième ignore mes sentiments pour elle. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je ressens… Et toi Hotaru ? »

-« Je… Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre… Cette personne me déteste… »

-« Commence par lui avouer et vois comment elle réagit… »

-« … Shinrei… » Son regard se posa à nouveau sur les étoiles. « Je… » Il tourna son visage sur moi. « Je t'aime. »

J'étais stupéfait, je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir… Je le vis se lever, et puis il se pencha sur moi. Je sentis ses lèvres douces et chaudes contre les miennes. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse. Luciole m'aimait et je l'aimais, pourtant cet amour était impossible et c'était pour cela que je me cachais derrière de faux sentiments. En voyant que je ne le repoussais pas, il passa sa langue contre mes lèvres quémandent l'entré de ma bouche. Et sans réfléchir, j'acceptai. Nous dûmes bientôt nous éloigner par manque de souffle.

-« Désolé Luciole, je ne partage pas tes sentiments… »

Je lui avais mentis et cela me faisait horriblement mal…

_Note: chil vous plais, un review..._


	3. Chapter 3

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre. C'est seulement pour savoir si vous voulez une fin heureuse, triste, qui termine bien mais qui est triste.

Si vous voulez, je peux aussi faire durer la fic, pour cela j'ai une bonne idée... et elle risque de ne pas vous plaire... Et oui je suis sadique mais bon, en général je fais pas trop souffrir les perso... donc donnez moi vos réponce! normalement le chapitre suivant devrait arriver plus vite, mais sa création dépandra de vos réponces...


	4. Chapter 4

_note: Ben comme vous pouvez le voir c'est la suite, je vais un peu faire durer la fic, et j'écrirai deux fin; la première sera triste et la deusième heureuse comme cela tout le monde sera content. Et autre chose, moi je veux bien écrire un lemon, le problème c'est que la fic ne s'y prète pas... dsl. Mais si vous voulez j'en écrirai une autre avec un lemon Pour cela faurdrai que j'ai des idées... Allez bonne lecture!_

POV: Luciole

Il c'était levé et avait commencé à marcher vers le campement. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il avait le droit d'aimé une autre personne que moi, même si en ce moment je voulais disparaître. Je lui dis la tête baissée et la voix légèrement tremblante :

-«Shinrei… Je… Je veux te dire avant que tu ne partes que je ne t'en veux pas et aussi… Adieu… »

Il s'arrêta et me répondis d'une voix triste :

-«Luciole, tu sais ce n'est pas tant que je te déteste et je pourrais même dire qu'avec le temps j'arriverais à t'aimer, mais réfléchi, cet amour que tu me porte, il est impossible. Je suis ton frère, de ta famille… Je préfère rester un ami, un frère sur lequel tu peux compter plutôt qu'un amour passager qui détruira touts les efforts que nous avons fait pour nous entendre. »

-«... Ce n'est pas un amour passager, je t'aime depuis un peu plus de cinq ans… »

-«Alors, tu dois m'oublier. »

Et il partis, sans se retourner. Moi, je resta là, me demandant si maintenant que je devais le faire j'en aurais le courage… Non je ne l'avais pas, tout du moins pas pour l'instant. À la place je décidai de partir, pour toujours… Je pourrais toujours finir mes jours dans la montagne où résidait mon maître. Bon ok, il me regarderait avec des yeux de merle en frit si je débarquais à l'improviste en lui disant un Yo je vais vivre chez toi car j'ai un chagrin d'amour . Je me levai et pris mon sabre et commençai à marcher vers le sud.

Une semaine plus tard

J'étais enfin arrivé chez Yuan, j'étais quelque peu exténué. Je n'avais quasi pas dormi et je n'avais rien mangé depuis une semaine. Je fis le tour de le cabane et le trouva assit entouré de femme et buvant du sake. Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se rende compte que j'étais là.

-« Salut !!! Ça va Lulu ? »

-« … »

-« Ok… ça a pas l'air… »

-« Yunyun ? Je peux emménager chez toi ? »

-« Tu veux ENCORE squatter chez moi ? Pour quelle raison ? Elle doit être bonne sinon je refuse ! »

-« J'ai décidé de quitter le groupe. Pour toujours. »

Sur le coup, Yuan resta impassible, puis il sembla que l'information soit montée jusqu'au cerveau. Il parut perplexe et très sérieux. Il soupira bruyamment et se dégagea des femmes qui l'entouraient.

-« Il doit y avoir une raison pour que tu aies pris une telle décision. Tes aims sont-ils au courant que tu es parti et que tu ne reviendras pas ? »

-« Ils s'en sont certainement rendu comte à l'heure qu'il est. »

POV : Yuan

-'Il a changé, la flamme qu'il avait acquis il y a un an, acomplètement disparu. Je suis inquiet pour lui.' «Reste autant de temps que tu veux, la maison est assez grande. Mais juste une chose, pourquoi es-tu partis ? »

-« Ma raison de vivre de m'aime pas »

-« … Trèèèèèèèès bien ! Alors si je comprends bien tu es venu ici pour oublier cette fille ? »

-« Y a-t-il un endroit au calme ? J'aimerais rester seul. »

-« Près de la rivière. C'est beau et calme. »

-« Merci » Dis-il en prenant la route que je venais de lui indiquer indiqué avec la main.

POV : Luciole

Cela faisait plusieurs heures que je méditais, cette solitude que j'avais perdue, je l'avais retrouvée. J'entendis soudainement un bruit de pas, pas assez discrets pour que se soit Yuan, et trop légé pour que se soit celui d'un homme, je me retourna pour voir une jeune fille un peu moins âgée que moi, elle était très belle. Cette femme avait des cheveux longs couleurs blés et des yeux verts comme de l'herbe. Elle était grande et mince. Pourtant mon cœur resta de marbre face à cette déesse.

-« Maître Luciole, Je me suis dit que vous auriez faim et je vous ai apporté de quoi manger. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir pris une décision sans en avoir reçu l'ordre. » Dit-elle en me tendant un petit paquet.

Elle resta sans bougée, la tête baissée.

-«… Heu… Merci. »Fis-je

-« C'est tout à fais normale. »

-« Voulez vous vous asseoir? Mais je vous previen, je ne veux pas que vous parliez!»

_Note:_ _Houlala! vraiment désolé pour la fin! mais je vous dis tout de suite, la suite pourrais être triste. je suis sadique donc j'aime faire souffrir les personnages! autre chose, je rappel que le plan de luciole(en fait c'est le mien vous l'aurez compris) n'est pas de se terrer chez Yunyun en attendant que cela se passe, c'est bien pire! s-u-s-pe-n-c-e... lol_

Moi: reviews? chil vous plais...

Emi: (me demandez pas comment elle est arrivé là! ps pour Emi, je t'adorre ma puce!!) arrête tu va les effryer!

moi: dis tout de suite que je suis un monstre!

Emi: Hem... Il est temps que tu sache la vérité... En faite... Tu est... Oui tu est un monstre...

Moi: AAAAH... cela explique tout...

Emi: ... cela te rassure?

Moi: un peu car je sais qu'il y a pire... suivez le regard qui va vers Emi

Emi: En attendant que je la tue, mettez des reviews, je les lui dirai sur sa tombe...


	5. Chapter 5

_**notes:** de un désolé pour le retard, mais bon voilà la suite, je l'écris car j'ai rien d'autre à faire, je suis malade et obligée de rester à la maison... enfin bonne lecture!!! et dites loi ce que vous en pencez! et veuyez m'exuser des fqutes d'orthographes, ce n'est pas le même clavier et je retrouve pas les lettres --_

**POV: Luciole**

Cela faisait un peu plus d'une semaine que je squatais chez YunYun, et cette jeune fille, malgré ma froideur, restait avec moi, sans parler, se contentant de regarder le paysage ou de me fixer, ce qui me mettait mal a l'aise.

-"Bonjour" fit le jeune fille.

-"Hum"

-"Je vous ai apporté de du wasabi comme vous l'aimez"

-"Merci. Au fait, vous vous connaissez mon nom, mais moi je ne connais pas le vôtre. Pouvez vous me le donner?"

Elle me gratifia d'un sourire magnifique et me répondis de sa voix claire et chantente:

-"Kagami (1) Kidzawara"

-"C'est un bequ nom"

-"Vous êtes une des premi²eres personnes à me le dire, cela me fais plaisir, qu'il vous plaise."

Et à nouveau, le silence s'installa. Mais ce reppot fut de courte durée car Anthony hurla mon nom. C'est bien un nom cela permet plein de chose entre autre de nous reconnaitre et dans ce cas ci, de nous appeller. Sauf que là, j'aurais pu m'en passer.

-"pfff... Je suis ici, Anthony"

-"Où ici?"

-"Ouvre tes yeux Crétin"

Il apparut devant moi.

-"Crétin toi même, luciole lumineuse" répliqua-t-il.

-"Tu veux quoi?"

-"Toujours aussi amical. J'adoooore ça..." fit-il ironique.

-"Anthony."

-"OK OK!!! C'est Yuan qui veux te voir, apparament il y a une personne pour toi."

-"Qui est cette personne?" demandai-je

-"Il m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, que tu devais allez toi même.

Et il tourna les talons me laissant seul avec Kagami.

-"Vous allez y allez?"

-"Non"

-"Vous devriez. Je sais que je ne suis personne pour vous dire cela, mais je pense que cela peux être important. En plus, cette personne peu peut-être vous redonner espoir en la vie et vous faire sourire."

-"J'ai l'impression que vous me connaissez plus que vous le montez"

-"C'est faux, je ne fais que vous observer. Durqnt oute la semaine que nous avons passé ensemble, je n'est cessé de vous observer. Vous semblez triste, vous regardez chaque matin dans la direction par laquelle vous êtes venu en espérant que quelque chose vienne. Je pense que vous aimez une femme, mais que ous avez fuis avant qu'elle ai pu vous donner sa réponse."

-"Je lui ai tout avoué, mais elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi, elle me la dit. Et de toutes façon, l'amour que je lui porte est interdit."

-"L'amour n'est jamais interdit. Elle a peut-être menti, je suis sûre qu'elle vous aime passionémant"

-"C'est impossible, personne ne peux m'aimer"

-"Vous êtes vraiment têtu!! Ce qui est impossible, c'est de pas vous aimez! Vous êtes une personne si fragile, la vie ne vous a pas fait de cadeau, et vous vous protégez derière une barrière de froideur. Vous voulez que je vous dise? Moi je vous aime. Je suis amoueuse de vous, mais vous ne l'avez pas remarqué. Cette femme, si elle ne partage pas vos sentiments, elle ne sais pas ce qu'elle perd!!!"

Alors elle m'aimait... c'est vrai que je ne faisais pas attention à elle. Pourtant elle a été gentille avec moi... Mais comment lui dire que ce n'était pas réciproque et que ce ne le sera jamais? Comment lui dire pour ne pa la blessée? Elle allait partir mais je lui pris le braspour l'empêcher de continuer d'envancé.

-"Je... Je ne sais pas comment dire. vous savez, je vous aime beaucoup, mais... Mon coeur lui appartiendra a jamais, désolé."

-"Je le sais, c'est ce que j'ai dis, elle a de la chance de vous avoir"

-"Non, pas elle, lui. C'est mon frère, j'aime mon frère."

-"..."

Elle éclata de rire, mais pas un rire moqueur, non un rire qui disait clairement que j'étais stupide.

-"Je ne pensais pas que vous seriez le genre de personne à croire que l'amour entre homme et entre frère éait un pêché!! Allez trouver cette personne, c'est peut-être lui"

_**notes:**_ _et non, schinrei n'apparait pas dans ce chapitre, mais dans le prochain! et non, ce n'est pas la personne mystérieuse... enfin, laissez des reviws!!!_

_(1) kagami veux dire miroir_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hou_ quel retard! désolé! il ne reste plus que 2 chapitres avant la fin de cette fic... elle est quasi terminée! mais laissé moi de reviews, j'en ai presque pas eu pour le chapitre précédant! Enfin bonne lecture!_ Et merci pour ceux qui on eu le courage de lire tout jusque ici!

* * *

__POV: Luciole_

J'étais devant la porte, j'hésitais entre partir et l'ouvir. Kagami avait raison, d'un coté cette personne pouvait être Shinrei, mais je ne voulais plus le revoir... En fait non, je voulais le revoir, mais mon coeur n'aurait pas supporter ses regards de dégouts... Je me désidai. J'ouvris la porte et me retrouvai face à... Kyo...

-"Cela fais longtemps Hotaru. Pourquoi es-tu partis? Tout le monde est inquiet, et Shinrei a complètement pêtere les plombs! En plus je pense qu'il sera là d'ici une heure où deux!"

-"Shinrei va venir ici? Pourquoi tu lui a dis où j'étais!?"

-"C'est ton frère, il te connait. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dis pourquoi tu étais partis" Fit-il.

-"Tu le sais très bien! Et c'est impossible que mon frère s'inquiet pour moi!"

-"En plus d'être stupide, tu es aveugle! Bon ben moi j'ai eu ma réponse. Je m'en vais. Ha oui! avant que je n'oublie, Shinrei m'a dis de te dire ne fais pas de bêtises et il m'a chargé de te remettre ceci"

C'était un colier, un colier que Shinrei adorait. Pourquoi me l'avait il donné? Alors que j'allait poser la question à Kyo, je me rendis compte que il n'était plus là Il étais à présent temps que je mette mon plan a exécution. Je sortis de la maison et me dirigeai vers la petite clairière. Je m'assi au centre et fera les yeux. Lorsque je les rouvris, j'étais désidé. Je levai mon sabre, et alors que j'allais l'anfoncer dans mon coeur, Je vis Shinrei à la lisière de la clairère. Il senblait choqué.

ã présent je n'aivais plus que deux choix: en finir ou affronté mon destin...


	7. ch7: Je l'aime et pourtant

Bheu... mal au ventre... sinon vous sa va? voilà le dernier chapitre (pas envie de faire un autre qui termine mal) j'espère qu'il vous plaire, car je vais partir à Rome et que j'écris maintenant car je ne pau vous laissez dans l'attente! quoi que...

* * *

Pov Shinrei:

J'avais suivi Kyo... Je savais qu'il allait où était Luciole J'avais été désepéré quand je m'étais rendu conte que mon demi-frère était partis... Depuis qu'il n'était plus à mes côtés, je n'aivais plus goût à rien, et au fond de moi je savait que quelque chse de terrible allait se passer, quelque chose auquel je ne pourrais survivre... Et en cette journée ensoleillée, mon coeur me criait qu'il allait mourir, mon frère, mon sang, ma raison de vivre... Je n'avais cessé de courir et j'étais épuisé, mes jambes menacaient de me laisser tomber à tout moment, mais je m'obstinait! Il fallait que je le retrouve! Peu à peu une maison se profila devant moi. Je stoppai ma course le temps de me demander si je rentrai dans la maison, où si j'allai vers le chemin qui débouchai je ne sais où. J'opptai pour la deusième proposition. Je me remis à courir, j'arrivai bientôt dans une prairie simple mais énorme. Il n'y avais rien, juste des oiseaux cantant une douce mélodie et une soleil éclatant. Tout ce paysage semblait se moquer de moi. Je failli me retourner. Failli car je remarquai qu'une tache sombre que j'avait pris pour un rocher bougea. Un rocher ne bouge pas... Je plissai les yeux et vie Hotaru (1) lever son sabre vers son coeur. Le mien sembla manquer un battement puis il accéléra. Sans réfléchir j'hurlai un "non" et me précipitai vers l'homme que j'aimait plus que me propre vie. Par chance, il avait stoppé son geste un peu surpris de me voir, j'en profotai pour lui retirer vivement son sabre des mains et m'entaillant par la même occasion la paume. Les larmes menacaient à tout moment de couler le long de mes joues et je lui hurlai presque:

-"IDIOT DÉGÉNÉRÉ! QUE VOULAIS-TU FAIRE! TE SUICIDER? TU N'EST PAS FOU PAR HASARD?"et je repris plus doucement, presque comme un murmur "Si tu meurt, je n'aurai plus de raison de rester en vie..."

-"Que fais-tu ici? Si je suis partis c'est pour ne plus te voir! dégages et rends moi mon katana." Me dit-il sur un ton plus froid que de la glace.

-"Hotaru... Ce baiser que tu m'as donné, je... je l'ai apprécié... Tu sais quand tu es partis, je n'étais plus moi même, je ne dormais plus, je ne mangeais plus... Tout ça à cause que je t'ai mentis! Luciole, je t'aime! je ne veux pas que tu meurs! Tu es ma vie, mes convictions, mon frère, et celui que j'aime et que je veux protéger"fis-je presque désepéré.

Il resta silencieux, me fixant et me jugeant. Puis il eut un petit sourire et me dis:

-"Prouve le"(1)

Je souris à mon tour et je me rapprochai de lui. Je posai déicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes, svourant le contacte charnelle. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma nuque et je fis de même. Il ouvris la bouche, me permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser. Lulu se colla un peu plus à moi, je sentis son corps chaud contre le mien, les battements de son coeur accélérant à chaque secondes... Nous dûmes bientôt nous séparer par manque de souffle, mais notre désire n'éttait pas pour autant étaint.

-"C'est une bonne preuve?"

-"Hmmm... Nan...!

J'eu un légé rire. Je le réembrassa et le couchai dans l'herbe fraiche(2). Le soleil brillait, les oiseau chantaient et le vent carressait nos corps déjà à moitiè nus. Tous semblaient heureux de notre bonheur et donner leur accord pour cet amour final...

OWARI!!!!!!!

* * *

(1) ÇA PAR EN LEMON!!!!!!! voulez vous que je l'écrive? pour le prochain chapitre?

(2)je rappelle qu'il son dans une prairie, normalement il n'y a pas d'herbes dans les prairies... c'est ça la magie des fanfic!!!!

heu dooooonc je remercie tout ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici et ceux qui ont laissé des reviews! Kiss a tout les lecteurs de ce merveilleux couple!

ps: honte sur moi, mon yuki n'est pas apparu! je l'aime!!!! Désolé mon amour! je vais essayer d'écrir une fic sur toi!

merde... je m'avence un peu vite... j'ai pas d'idées de scénariot...

ps2: JE PARS À ROME!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. question

le lemon arrive... patience... j'ai juste besoin de savoir: qui sera l'uke (clui en dessous) et qui sera le seme (celui au dessus) merci de me dire ce que vous préféré!


End file.
